Wind Music Awards 2017
The 2017 edition of the Wind Music Awards took place on 5 and 6 June 2017 at the Verona Arena. A third evening was confirmed by Carlo Conti and scheduled for June 23. The conductors of the first two evenings are Carlo Conti and Vanessa Incontrada, while for June 23, the conductors are Federico Russo and Giorgia Surina. The event is broadcast on Rai 1. June 5th Performances: Francesco De Gregori - Rimmel Elodie - It will come by itself Fabri Fibra and Thegiornalisti - Pamplona Marracash and Gué Pequeno - Scooteroni RMX Litfiba - Maria Courage Luis Fonsi - Despacito Renato Zero - Infiniti trains Giorgia - I think Eros Ramazzotti - You are a special thought and most beautiful thing Fiorella Mannoia - May it be blessed Luciano Ligabue - I had time to have a future Alessandra Amoroso - Anyway go J-Ax and Fedez - Without paying Nek and J-Ax - Freud Renato Zero - Stalker Il Volo - No sleep Francesco Gabbani - Occidental's Karma Fabio Rovazzi - All very interesting Fabio Rovazzi and Gianni Morandi - Volare Riki - I lose the words and Polaroid Ermal Meta - Forbidden to die Raphael Gualazzi - John Wahne's summer Mario Biondi Sergio Sylvestre - Big Boy , Planes and With you Rocco Hunt - If you call me Awarded artists: Francesco De Gregori CD Platinum Award for the album Sotto il vulcano Elodie CD Gold Award for the album Another life Fabio Rovazzi Single Multiplatinum Award for All very interesting Fabri Fibra CD Gold Award for the Fenomeno album Litfiba CD Gold Award for the Eutòpia album Giorgia Platinum CD Award for the Oronero album & Single Multiplatinum Award Fiorella Mannoia Platinum CD Award for the Combattente album & Single Platinum Award Alessandra Amoroso Special Arena of Verona Award J-Ax and Fedez Single Multiplatinum Award for I would like but not a place & Single Multiplatinum Award for Without Pay Nek CD Gold Award for the Unici album Renato Zero CD Platinum Award for the album Arenà & Special Arena of Verona Award The flight CD Platinum Award for the Magic Night album - A Tribute to the Three Tenors Francesco Gabbani CD Gold Award for the Magellano album & Single Multiplatinum Award for Western's Karma Ermal Meta CD Gold Award for the album Forbidden to die & Single Platinum Award for No Dying Raphael Gualazzi CD Gold Award for the album Love Life Peace Mario Biondi CD Gold Award for the album Sergio Sylvestre CD Platinum Award for the Big Boy album Rocco Hunt CD Platinum Award for the album MrHunt June 6th performances: Imagine Dragons - Believer Fashion Francesco Renga - New light Max Pezzali - The songs on the radio Nek - Laura is not there Fiorella Mannoia - We are still here Zucchero - Partigiano Reggiano Gianna Nannini - Me Alessandra Amoroso - Trust me again Il Volo - Great love Luciano Ligabue - Between stage and reality Elisa - Bad habits Carlo Conti , Giorgio Panariello , Leonardo Pieraccioni Emma Marrone - You do not love me Sugar - Because of whom Pooh Biagio Antonacci - If I, if you Fedez and J-Ax - Without paying Umberto Tozzi - I love you Ofenback - Be mine Massimo Ranieri - If the city burned Lenny - Hell.o Thomas - Normality Charlie Puth - Attention Ebbasta Sphere - Tran Tran and Fathers of Dad Imagine Dragons - Thunder Awarded artists: Fashion Tour Award Fiorella Mannoia Live Award The flight Live Award Luciano Ligabue Live Award Elisa Live Award Emma Brown Live Award sugar Live Award, SIAE Special Award & Special Award Arena di Verona oro (For the record of dates) Umberto Tozzi FIMI Special Award Massimo Ranieri Live Award Sphere Ebbasta CD Platinum Award for the Sfera Ebbasta album & Single Award June 23rd performances: Thegiornalists - Completely Luciano Ligabue - Between stage and reality Eros Ramazzotti - Most beautiful thing Francesco Gabbani - Occidental's Karma Michele Bravi - The diary of mistakes Alok - Hear Me Now J-Ax and Fedez - Without paying Sugar - Because of whom Biagio Antonacci - If I, if you Ghali - Lullaby and Happy Days Fabio Rovazzi - All very interesting Max Pezzali - The songs on the radio Boomdabash - Take me with you Gabry Ponte - What do you know about 2000? Alessandra Amoroso - Anyway go Fabri Fibra and Thegiornalisti - Pamplona Decibel - Countess Fabrizio Moro - Take me away Nek and J-Ax - Freud Brig - Kiss me Renato Zero - Infiniti trains Fred De Palma - The sky looks at you Il Volo - Great love Il Pagante - Bomber Francesco Renga - New light LowLow - Ulysses Awarded artists: Thegiornalisti Single Platinum Award for Completely & SME Award Michele Bravi Single Platinum Award for the error diary Ghali Single Multiplatinum Award for Lullaby & Single Platinum Award for Pizza kebab Boomdabash Single Platinum Award to take me with you Gabry Bridge Single Platinum Award for what the 2000s know decibel Special disc prize of the past for Contessa Fabrizio Moro Single Platinum Award to take me away Brig Single Platinum Award for Kissing Fred De Palma Single Platinum Award for Heaven looks at you The Payer Single Platinum Award for Bomber LowLow Single Platinum Award for Ulysses